


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XVII: Rey’s Wishlist

by FilmOSophie



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Force favoured Rey for the third round in a row, preventing Ren from having his way on this occasion. It was her turn to order...
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XVII: Rey’s Wishlist

‘So, Supreme Leader, what will you do in aid of the rebel cause?’ she commenced, gathering the winning dice with a grin.  
‘What do you need?’ asked Kylo.  
‘That’s a very good question, actually. We are in dire need for some new tents. The old ones have started to leak and the raining season is almost upon us.’  
‘Interesting...’ he said, taking note of this unintentional disclosure of climate characteristics.  
‘Also, if you can provide us with some food supplies, that would be lovely. Long lasting, please! And we are quite short with medical supplies. Our bacta suits are all out of date. And, if I think better...’  
Kylo was struck with the seemingly endless list of requests that Rey was able to produce by heart. It didn’t take complex calculations to realise that the amount of things she asked for would suffice to sustain an entire army, not just the last 20-30 Rebellion partisans. Still, the requests kept pouring ceaselessly:  
‘Gosh, I almost forgot: batteries! Plus fuel - that’s always necessary, as you well know...’  
‘Is that all?’ asked Kylo.  
Apparently that was only a break for breathing, but at some point Rey paused from enumerating the needs of the Rebellion to observe:  
‘I don’t see you taking notes...’  
‘I have a good memory. Is that all?’  
‘Not quite’ and she proceeded to add some more items on her exhaustive wish list.  
‘We also have to consider the delivery conditions...’ noticed Kylo.  
‘You’re so right! It must seem like a plunder...’ she instantly decided with an enthusiastic rush. ’I’ll speak to Poe!’  
‘No, not Poe!’ he suddenly reacted when she mentioned the pilot’s name. ‘I’ve been in that guy’s head I can tell you his mind is set by default on suspicion mode. Listen to me, that hotspur only knows how to blow things up. You’ll come alone... Or ask FN2187 to escort you, if you prefer.’  
‘Right...’ Rey replied, a bit suspicious.  
‘Also, I’ll raise the stakes of your request with a bonus: watermelons’  
‘What‘s that?’  
‘I imagined you never tried them before... If you did, you’d have asked for some yourself. I must say, I’m really proud of you, Rey!’  
‘Why’s that?’  
‘You haven’t asked for weapons...’

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dbWqq8NEi_c


End file.
